Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities Besides the power granted o him by Yen Sid, Donald possesses an unusual amount of strength for his small stature, beyond most mortals, as well as a good amount of resilience. Aside from that, although he has a tendency to try to flee oncoming danger, he possesses an extreme level of courage in the face of enormous odds, if anyone he cares about is in danger, or if he's been pushed so far his temper erupts. Personality Short-tempered doesn't begin to describe Donald Duck. Prone to erupt into uncontrollable fury over the slightest provocation, his anger is both one of his greatest strengths, and biggest weaknesses. However, he does try to control it when it isn't appropriate, or when someone close to him tries to get him to keep his cool. Despite his volatile temper, he's usually laid back and thoughtful, and quite loyal to his friends. He does possess a mischievous streak, though, and can sometimes carry a practical joke too far. And once he sets his mind to something, there's almost nothing that will stop him. Opinions of Other Characters Mickey: Donald considers Mickey to be one of his closest friends, although the mouse's greater fame, and favor in Yen Sid's eyes sometimes upset the duck, but he tries not to blame Mickey because he knows the mouse isn't to blame. Goofy: Goofy is, perhaps, Donald's closest friend. The two of them have shared many adventures, both with Mickey, and without. Donald is usually at his most patient when dealing with Goofy, and usually manages to put up with his bungling without immediately blowing his stack like he would with others. Daisy: Daisy is the love of Donald's life, and the primary motivation for him to try to reign his temper in check. He had also gone out of his way to try to overcome his speech impediment for her. He is completely devoted to her, and often brings her small gifts when he stops by for a visit. His nephews: Although Donald and his nephews don't always see eye to eye, he does genuinely care about them, and is almost a father to them. Ultimately, he would never hesitate to anything for them, if they really needed him. History A long time denizen of Toon Town modeled by Walt Disney, Donald spent some of his early times as a rather dishonest, lazy wastrel. But, over the years, with some help from his friends, he developed into a more dependable, if irascible, character, sharing in many adventures alongside Mickey and Goofy. Though initially angry and jealous over being overlooked when Yen Sid chose Mickey to be his apprentice, some of Donald's own bad experiences with magic cooled his temper, and he put the perceived snub behind him. So, when he received Yen Sid's summons, he placed his hat firmly on his head, and made for the Pridelands to answer the call. He was a bit surprised, but proud, when Yen Sid appointed him General of the Army of Light, and is determined to prove his worth. Threads Participated In Other *Don’t touch Donald’s hat if you know what’s good for you! Gallery Donald.jpg Donald 1.png Category:Characters